


Rush Over Me

by Fae_Eternal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel Confesses, Lucifer Feels Betrayed, M/M, Major Character Death Though Not Seen, Sam Notices More Then Gabriel Realizes, Song Inspired, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: The night before (I think) of Hammer Of The Gods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Rush Over Me by Seven Lions  
> Listen to it it's a good song.

Gabriel was laying on the bed his knees curled to his chest as he stared at Sam. Sam was working at the small table in the room. The light from the laptop screen illuminating his face. It wasn’t really late, only about ten. But it was dark out and neither the hunter nor archangel had made any move to turn on the light. Sam was too focused on the research he was doing and Gabriel was relishing the dark.

 

Well not really relishing. He was using it to hide. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon. He didn’t know when or why. The two hunters were only heading to their next hunt tomorrow. He was tempted to hide Sam away in one of his pocket dimensions but he knew Sam wouldn’t forgive him if he did. He had to trust that Sam could take care of himself.

 

But still that feeling wouldn’t go away.

 

He willed Sam to turn his head and look at him, to stare, to ask what was wrong. Anything. Sam continued to stare at the laptop screen. Anyone who really knew Gabriel would know something was wrong with how quiet he was being but he couldn’t blame Sam, not really. It was Gabriel’s fault that Sam didn’t know him that well. Gabriel hadn’t opened up to the hunter much. He’s opened up just enough to attract the hunter’s attention and once he’d gotten the hunter in bed he’d stopped.

 

He’d only planned on bedding Sam that once but he’d kept coming back and Sam had let him. He hadn’t even asked about anything that Gabriel didn’t bring up first. Gabriel wasn’t good at opening up. He’d spent most of his life running and hiding from his family and pretending to be someone else and he was having a really difficult time opening up after so many years.

 

He was regretting that now. He wanted to be more like Sam. The hunter had opened up to him, not all at once but little by little and at this point Gabriel knew almost everything about Sam. He knew there was still stuff the hunter didn’t tell him but it wasn’t anything big he was sure.

 

He knew Sam had a secret sweet tooth but had enough self restraint to resist. Gabriel didn’t and never would but he had fun indulging Sam’s sweet tooth. Sam always said he tasted like pure sugar. He also knew about Sam’s dislike for Halloween and Gabriel completely understood that.

 

He also knew Sam had bad self-esteem and blamed himself for everything. Gabriel had tried to help with that but he wasn’t seeing much success. Being the devil’s meat suit probably didn’t help that at all.

 

That feeling was getting worse and he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He pushed himself off the bed and closed Sam’s laptop once he was next to the hunter. Sam looked up and though it was dark he could still see perfectly fine. Sam stared at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips like he knew what Gabriel wanted.

 

Sam may not know him as well as Gabriel knew Sam but he knew the archangel well enough to know what he wanted. Gabriel leaned over Sam, the only time he was ever taller, and pressed their lips together. He didn’t push for more then a chaste kiss that seemed to say more than what he could with words.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. Sam must have known him more then he thought, or he was just being so uncharacteristically not himself. The had shared soft kisses before so what was different about this one? Sam’s hands were pulling him down until Gabriel was sitting in Sam’s lap with Sam’s hand resting on his hip.

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned in pressing hungry lips to Sam’s. Sam pushed back and Gabriel felt one of Sam’s hands running soothing patterns down his back. When Sam’s tongue plunged into his mouth Gabriel let him take control. He savored the taste of Sam. Wild and sweet and something just Sam. Something Gabriel had become addicted to fairly quickly. Something he would have died for just to make sure it still existed.

 

Sam groaned as he pulled back. It was slow and hesitant and he was sure he was feeling the same. He wanted to lean back and capture Sam’s lips and keep Sam there with just his touch (any maybe a pocket dimension that never became day). “Now I know something’s wrong.” Sam said his voice melting into the night. “Have you had any candy today?”

 

Gabriel was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when he realized he hadn’t had any today. “No.” He replied instead shoulders slumping.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked softly one of his hands came up to cup Gabriel’s cheek his thumb rubbing against it.

 

Did he want to talk about it? He wasn’t sure. Was there even anything to talk about? It was just a feeling he had no proof that anything was going to happen. “Sam.” He found himself saying. Sam raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t speak. Maybe he was afraid talking would cause Gabriel to stop. Maybe it would have, he wasn’t sure. “I -” He pushed his lips to Sam’s again and Sam let him.

 

What he said next wasn’t what he meant to say, not completely, but he’d been thinking it for a while anyway, so he didn’t regret saying it. “I think I’m in love you.” He whispered it like a secret with their lips just brushing. It was a secret. It had been anyway. One he hadn’t told Sam because he didn’t do love. He’d never fallen in love before. He was kind of scared of whatever this was. What it had the potential to be. The things he knew he’d do to keep Sam safe.

 

The first time he’d realized that he’d fallen for the hunter he’d almost run but Sam’s arms around him had kept him grounded. At least they had until they’d separated later and Gabriel hadn’t shown up for a month. Sam hadn’t even asked where he’d been when he reappeared.

 

He had always lived for himself, doing what he wanted and when. But lately he’d found himself dropping in on Sam only when hunter number 2 had left. Never during because Sam didn’t know how to tell his brother. If it was up to him he’d have dropped in whenever Dean was around. But he didn’t because Sam had to live with the guy and causing another fight between the brothers wasn’t something Sam (and in turn Gabriel) wanted.

 

Sam was staring at him and then closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. Forceful and rough. their usual kiss. Not that any kiss he shared with Sam was usual. They were all amazing. Sam stood with Gabriel in his arms and Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, their lips still pressed together. Gabriel’s back hit the mattress and Sam was kneeling over him. Sam’s hair fell around his head and Gabriel reached up to run his hands through it. Soft and silky. He fisted it and pulled Sam back down to him.

 

* * *

 

 

When they were laying there hours later with Gabriel curled into Sam’s chest Sam spoke up. “I love you too.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes flashed up to Sam’s face. Sam was smiling gently at him, smiling like Gabriel was a frightened child. “You can’t -” the rest of the words came out muffled as Sam placed his hand in front of Gabriel’s mouth.

 

“No. You’re not allowed to tell me how I feel. I’ve been in love with you for a while. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to leave.” Sam said running his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek.

 

Gabriel’s eyes closed and even as he fought them back the words spilled out. “You don’t know me that well.”

 

“Don’t I?” Sam asked.

 

“There’s a lot I haven’t told you.” His pressed his face to Sam’s chest and burrowed there. If he had his way they would never leave that position, never leave that room, never leave that day (he was up for another hundred Tuesdays even if it wasn’t actually Tuesday).

 

“You don’t need to. You might not believe me but I do notice stuff. Things you don’t tell me, stuff you do when you think I’m not watching. Like earlier I was waiting for you to come to me.” Sam informed and Gabriel looked up shocked. Sam couldn’t be serious. There was no way he had noticed. “Have you noticed I stopped asking about anything with you?”

 

Gabriel nodded slipping from Sam’s hold to sit up. He wanted to stay there but he needed to hear this more and not interrupt. So he was going to be a good boy and sit there without touching Sam. If he touched Sam, he was afraid he’d stop Sam from talking.

 

“Every time I ask you something that you don’t want to talk about you fly away and sometimes you don’t come back for hours. So I stopped asking. You’re always talking even when I’m trying to work. You were quiet when you arrived. I thought you would start talking at some point but you never did. I wanted to ask but if I asked before you were ready you would have left again. I like having you around.” Sam shrugged and glanced down at the blanket. “When you came over I figured that was the right time. You didn’t run so I guess it was. That kiss tipped me off the most that something was bothering you. You don’t kiss like that. It was too soft. I’ve been waiting months for you to tell me you loved me so when you finally did I kind of just - I hadn’t meant to -” Sam waved his hand to indicate the bed and grinned sheepishly at Gabriel. “I couldn’t stop myself. I just needed you right then.”

 

Just like Sam had, Gabriel couldn’t stop himself either and despite wanted to be a good boy and not touch Sam. He did it anyway. He pressed his lips to Sam’s and closed his eyes. He could listen to the rest of it later.

 

“There’s something still bothering you.” Sam said against Gabriel’s lips. He didn’t ask but it didn’t seem to matter.

 

Gabriel tensed and though he didn’t mean to do it, his wings sprang out on their own plane of existence and prepared to take flight. He was fighting the urge to run when Sam’s hand closed on his. His eyes snapped up to Sam’s who was smiling softly at him. That smile, the one that was like he was trying to calm a frightened child. Gabriel realized that child was him.

 

“That’s exactly what I mean. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just don’t run on me. I barely survived the month you didn’t show.” Sam insisted pulling Gabriel to him. It was exactly what he needed to stay. Sam’s arms around him, they were grounding and they kept him there. He didn’t feel the need to run as he rested his head against the crock of Sam’s neck.

 

“I love you.” Gabriel said pressing himself to Sam as if trying to mold them into one. There wasn’t an inch of Gabriel that wasn’t pressed against Sam.

 

“I love you too.” Sam said back turning his head to kiss the top of Gabriel’s hair.

 

Gabriel couldn’t resist and he tilted his head so he could see Sam’s face as he asked. “Want to show me how much?” Sam’s rough kiss was enough of an answer.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel laid there curled into Sam’s arms as the hunter slept. The feeling was still there, it had never left and Gabriel wasn’t sure how to get rid of it. Something was going to happen. He wasn’t sure when or where. But sometime soon. He’d just keep an eye out over the next couple days he decided as he let his eyes close and sleep take him.

 

* * *

 

Sam was gone when he woke up the next morning. A note on the end table that read; Leaving with Dean. I’ll see you soon. Love Moose. Gabriel grinned suddenly feeling better even if that feeling was still there. He could ignore it for now. All that mattered right then was that Sam had said he loved him and even realizing he sounded like a teenage girl didn’t dampen his mood.

 

He shouldn’t have ignored that feeling. He was almost too late when Lucifer showed up. He needed to get them out of there. Sam needed to leave. He almost let a sigh of relief slip when he heard the door close. And then he heard it the door opened again. He knew who was standing there even if he couldn’t see them.

 

“Sam. I said go.” Gabriel informed not daring to turn around. His brother would be the one to literally stab him in the back.

 

“I know.” Gabriel heard footsteps. Sam’s footsteps coming closer. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smirked like he expected the reason Sam was there, was to say yes.

 

The footsteps stopped right behind him and Sam turned him around. Sam was glaring but not at him. Sam was glaring at the Devil daring him to do something. Lucifer must not have taken that dare because there was no knife wound in his back and Sam was still alive. Sam’s hand cupped his cheek and the other wrapped around his waist lifting him. He was standing on his tiptoes and Sam leaned down the rest of the way to press their lips together. It was rough and fierce and warm and burning and then Sam’s tongue met his and it became wet and wild and he was biting and tugging at Sam’s bottom lip. His skin burned where Sam’s hands touched him. When Sam finally pulled away it was all too soon and Gabriel found himself breathless and dizzy.

 

Sam’s eyes burned and Gabriel wanted to burn in that fire. “Come back to me.” Sam told him pulling him in once again and this kiss was shorter but just as rough and Sam pushed all his emotions into it. Gabriel realized then just how much Sam really did love him because he could feel it and he pushed his emotions into that kiss in return. Sam smiled when they parted. Then the smile dropped and he glared at Lucifer who, when Gabriel turned back around to notice, had dropped his smirk and looked confused and betrayed.

 

Gabriel didn’t blame him, about being betrayed at least. His brother was hooking up with his true vessel that would make anyone feel betrayed. But everything else, Gabriel definitely blamed him for.

 

“I love you.” Sam whispered. Lucifer’s eyes widened and the betrayed look just got deeper and Gabriel almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

 

Gabriel turned again and pulled Sam down by his hair and their lips met again. Gabriel pulled back soon enough though. His brother could go fuck himself if he thought Sam was his. Sam was Gabriel’s and was only going to be Gabriel’s. “I love you too. Not even Death could keep me away. No matter how much of a nice guy he is.” He handed Sam a slip of paper that he snapped up and instructed. “Don’t lose that. Now go.”

 

He turned and the door shut behind him. He knew he was going to die. Die by being stabbed by his brother. If his brother was anything, it was possessive and he didn’t like sharing his toys. So yeah Gabriel was going to die. He didn’t regret coming here to save them though because Sam was worth it. Sam was worth everything he had.

 

Besides he wouldn’t be dead for long.

 


End file.
